beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenician
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenician_language "Phoenician was a language originally spoken in the coastal (Mediterranean) region then called "Canaan" in Phoenician, Hebrew, Old Arabic, and Aramaic, "Phoenicia" in Greek and Latin, and "Pūt" in the Egyptian language. It is a part of the Canaanite subgroup of the Northwest Semitic languages. Other members of the family are Hebrew, Ammonite, Moabite and Edomite. 34 The area where Phoenician was spoken includes modern-day Lebanon, coastal Syria, coastal northern Palestine, parts of Cyprus and, at least as a prestige language, some adjacent areas of Anatolia.5 It was also spoken in the area of Phoenician colonization along the coasts of the southwestern Mediterranean Sea, including those of modern Tunisia, Morocco, Libya and Algeria as well as Malta, the west of Sicily, Sardinia, Corsica, the Balearic Islands and southernmost Spain. Phoenician, together with Punic, is primarily known from approximately 10,000 surviving inscriptions,6 supplemented by occasional glosses in books written in other languages. In addition to their many inscriptions, the Phoenicians are believed to have left numerous other types of written sources, but most have not survived." Alphabet from |Wikipedia://Phoenician alphabet> https://sites.google.com/site/collesseum/cuneiformalphabet Derivations The Phoenician alphabet gave birth to many variants:|Wikipedia://Phoenician alphabet> History https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Punic_War "The First Punic War (264 to 241 BC) was the first of three wars fought between Ancient Carthage and the Roman Republic, the two great powers of the Western Mediterranean. For 23 years, in the longest continuous conflict and greatest naval war of antiquity, the two powers struggled for supremacy, primarily on the Mediterranean island of Sicily and its surrounding waters, and also in North Africa. The war began in 264 BC with the Roman conquest of the Carthaginian-controlled city of Messina in Sicily, granting Rome a military foothold on the island. The Romans built up a navy to challenge Carthage, the greatest naval power in the Mediterranean, for control over the waters around Sicily." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannibal https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannibal#Battle_of_Cannae "According to the military historian Theodore Ayrault Dodge, Hannibal excelled as a tactician. No battle in history is a finer sample of tactics than Cannae. But he was yet greater in logistics and strategy. No captain ever marched to and fro among so many armies of troops superior to his own numbers and material as fearlessly and skillfully as he. No man ever held his own so long or so ably against such odds. Constantly overmatched by better soldiers, led by generals always respectable, often of great ability, he yet defied all their efforts to drive him from Italy, for half a generation. Excepting in the case of Alexander, and some few isolated instances, all wars up to the Second Punic War, had been decided largely, if not entirely, by battle-tactics. " https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Cannae "The Battle of Cannae (/ˈkæni, -eɪ, -aɪ/)b was a major battle of the Second Punic War that took place on 2 August 216 BC in Apulia, in southeast Italy. The army of Carthage, under Hannibal, surrounded and decisively defeated a larger army of the Roman Republic under the consuls Lucius Aemilius Paullus and Gaius Terentius Varro. It is regarded both as one of the greatest tactical feats in military history and as one of the worst defeats in Roman history." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Carmel https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berthold_of_Calabria |HistoryWorld.net://HISTORY OF PALESTINE AND PHOENICIA> "Imagine a merchant in the days when goods are carried on pack animals, or in wooden boats of a size to hug the shore. Show this hypothetical trader a map of the world. Ask him where, given the choice, he would ideally like to set up shop. If he is a wise man, with an eye for the main chance, the odds are that he will choose the eastern coast of the Mediterranean - the region now occupied by Palestine, Israel, Lebanon and northwest Syria. This is a natural crossing point of rich trade routes: north from the Nile, the coast of Africa and western Arabia up round the Fertile Crescent to Mesopotamia; west from Asia to the sea trade of the Mediterranean. It is no wonder that the area has been constantly fought over. In the Old Testament the region is called Canaan, which possibly means the land of 'purple'. Later the Canaanites are called Phoenicians, a word also meaning purple but now from a Greek source. The names relate to a valuable local commodity, the rock whelks (in particular murex brandaris) from which a rich purple dye can be extracted. Robes coloured by this costly substance become a symbol of high status in Greek and Roman society. Purple is eventually associated with Roman emperors, and through them with cardinals of the Roman Catholic church - who are described as being 'promoted to the purple', though the colour of their robes is now closer to crimson." "By the 10th century the Hebrews, or Israelites, are firmly installed in the southern part of the region with their capital at Jerusalem. The same period is one of prosperity and stability in the north, with several independent Phoenician cities developing along the coast. This is the period when the Phoenicians begin to establish a clear and influential identity. The leading Phoenician city of the time is Tyre, which seems to have lived in peaceful coexistence with its larger neighbour, Israel. Hiram, the king of Tyre, is on good terms with both David and Solomon in the Bible. But Phoenicia and Israel are both subject, in the following centuries, to a succession of ever larger empires." Notable Phoenicians Κάδμος (Cadmus) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cadmus "In Greek mythology, Cadmus (/ˈkædməs/; Greek: Κάδμος Kadmos), was the founder and first king of Thebes.1 Cadmus was the first Greek hero and, alongside Perseus and Bellerophon, the greatest hero and slayer of monsters before the days of Heracles.2 Initially a Phoenician prince, son of king Agenor and queen Telephassa of Tyre and the brother of Phoenix, Cilix and Europa, he was originally sent by his royal parents to seek out and escort his sister Europa back to Tyre after she was abducted from the shores of Phoenicia by Zeus.3 Cadmus founded the Greek city of Thebes, the acropolis of which was originally named Cadmeia in his honour. Cadmus was credited by the ancient Greeks (such as Herodotus4 c. 484–c. 425 BC, one of the first Greek historians, but one who also wove standard myths and legends through his work) with introducing the original alphabet to the Greeks, who adapted it to form their Greek alphabet. Herodotus estimates that Cadmus lived sixteen hundred years before his time, or around 2000 BC." https://www.greekmythology.com/Myths/Mortals/Ino/ino.html "Ino was a queen of Thebes in Greek mythology, the daughter of Cadmus and Harmonia. She was the second wife of King Athamas, with whom she had two children, Learches and Melicertes. Her sisters were Agave, Autonoe, and Semele, who was the mother of the god Dionysus. Ino hated Athamas' children from his first marriage with the goddess Nephele, especially the twins Phrixus and Helle. So, she devised a plot to kill them. She collected all crop seeds from the region and roasted them. The farmers, seeing that their crops wouldn't grow and afraid of famine, sent messengers to a nearby oracle for advice. Ino bribed the messengers to say that the oracle demanded the sacrifice of the twins. Athamas reluctantly agreed, and everything was prepared for the sacrifice. However, just before the children were killed, their natural mother Nephele sent a flying golden ram to save them. Phrixus and Helle were told never to look down while flying on the ram, but at some point, Helle ignored her mother's advice and fell to her death. The patch of sea where Helle died later took her name and has been called Hellespont since then. Phrixus survived the flight and reached Colchis, where the king Aeetes welcomed him; Phrixus, grateful for the hospitality, gave the golden fleece of the ram as a gift to the king, which would later be the object of desire for Jason and the Argonauts." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Fleece "Athamas the Minyan, a founder of Halos in Thessaly2 but also king of the city of Orchomenus in Boeotia (a region of southeastern Greece), took the goddess Nephele as his first wife. They had two children, the boy Phrixus (whose name means "curly"—as in ram's fleece) and the girl Helle. Later Athamas became enamored of and married Ino, the daughter of Cadmus. When Nephele left in anger, drought came upon the land. Ino was jealous of her stepchildren and plotted their deaths: in some versions, she persuaded Athamas that sacrificing Phrixus was the only way to end the drought. Nephele, or her spirit, appeared to the children with a winged ram whose fleece was of gold.b The ram had been sired by Poseidon in his primitive ram-form upon Theophane, a nymphc and the granddaughter of Helios, the sun-god. According to Hyginus,4 Poseidon carried Theophane to an island where he made her into a ewe, so that he could have his way with her among the flocks. There Theophane's other suitors could not distinguish the ram-god and his consort.5 Nepheles' children escaped on the yellow ram over the sea, but Helle fell off and drowned in the strait now named after her, the Hellespont. The ram spoke to Phrixus, encouraging him,d and took the boy safely to Colchis (modern-day Georgia), on the easternmost shore of the Euxine (Black) Sea. There Phrixus sacrificed the winged ram to Poseidon, essentially returning him to the god.e The ram became the constellation Aries." References Category:Linguistics Category:Age of Gemini Category:Ancient History Category:Canaanite Culture